1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot wall system for supporting display members such as might be used in a store to display merchandise.
2. Description of Prior Art
A known slot wall display support system, such as the Alum-A-Wall system available from the assignee hereof, provides a plurality of slot wall modules each about five to six inches wide with tongue and groove arrangements on the top and bottom edges thereof by which to interfit several such modules together to define any desired height slot wall system. Each module is an extruded aluminum web formed to provide the appearance of an essentially fiat or smooth front surface having a number of parallel, horizontally disposed slots therein. Each slot extends in from the face and up behind a portion of the fiat lace to define a C-shape in cross section. The slot receives a slot wall attachment display member therein (such as a Z-bar attachment) whereby to wedgingly hold the display member to the slot wall module. Several slot wall attachments may be thus inserted in various of the slots anywhere therealong such that a merchandiser has significant flexibility in setting up a display area.
The interfitted modules are connected to a wall or other supporting structure such as with screws inserted through the modules at each end of one or more of the slots. Trim strips held along the left and right side edges of the modules conceal the module edges and the screws.
While the above-described slot wall system provides many benefits, greater flexibility is desired. In particular, the above-described slot wall system is limited in that it is designed to essentially support only one type of display member, i.e., wedged-in slot wall attachments.